


The NSFW x Readers or Country x Country

by TyrantQueen



Category: countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantQueen/pseuds/TyrantQueen
Summary: So I don't have to shun my little wattpad'ers with it.





	The NSFW x Readers or Country x Country

I woke up, tightly wrapped in Scotland's arms as the sweet sound of dawn shone upon us. I looked at his sleeping face, rid of all the worries of yesterday as he simply quietly snored. I leant upwards, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips, before quickly pulling away as I realized what I was doing. My face shone bright red, but his expression didn't change. It was then I realized how happy of a sleeper the scot actually was, and I sighed in relief. My eyes slowly turned back up to his lips again, and I failed to resist the urges, leaning upwards to kiss him again. It was however too late for me to realize he had awoken when I felt him kissing back, my back being turned onto the bed as he hovered over me. His tongue swept my bottom lip, but I stubbornly declined, instead giving him a flustered smile as he pulled away, his eyes slowly opening as he smirked down at me. “Can’t resist, aye?” He chuckled, reaching his hand over to my face as he softly brushed my cheek with his thumb.

“Good morning to you too.” I replied, reaching my hands to his head as I pulled him closer to kiss him again, a little longer this time. He hummed, closing his eyes as he laughed a little into the kiss. I pulled away to look at him, surprised to see him blushing almost as much as I was “Well, if I knew ye were this affectionate, I would’ve come by a long time ago.” I shrugged, rolling myself out from under him as I stood up, stretching “Well.. you’re here now. Wanna go make some breakfast?” I turned to him, and he shrugged, picking up his jumper as he put it back on, walking over towards me “Yeah, sounds good. I’m famished.” He pat his stomach, and I let out a little giggle, rolling my eyes “Yeah yeah, c’mon, big boy.”

I hummed a little tune as I moved around the kitchen, grabbing everything necessary to make some pancakes. I stirred the bowl, my heart feeling warm and happy. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and a head rest upon my shoulder, and I just giggled, leaning my head slightly against his “What’cha makin’?” He asked curiously, and I replied a happy “Pancakes! Hope ya don’t mind.” “Mm-m. Nah, I’m sure they’ll taste good.” He sighed into my ear, leaning his weight slightly against me. “U-Umm.. Scotland?” I asked, starting to blush at the amount of contact. “Oh, sorry. You don’t want me tae touch ye?” he asked, the weight immediately disappearing, before I shook my head. “N-No! I mean.. I don’t mind, I just wanted to ask you why..” “Oh, I’m just enjoyin’ ya.” He mumbled a little self-conciously, the weight apprehensively returning as I sighed and leant back into his chest. I kept quiet for a second, unsure if I should say what I wanted to, or just enjoy the moment but..

“Um.. you know..” I started, putting my hands onto his arms as I stopped stirring “Y-You remember that comment I made yesterday? About the.. Naughty stuff?” I cleared my throat slightly, and I could feel him freeze a little, his grip tightening “I.. I wanted to let you know that I.. was serious. I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.” He stayed quiet, only squishing me tightly against him. I wasn’t sure if I said something wrong, so I held my breath. “..No, that doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” He replied, loosening his grip as he almost pushed me away. I sighed in relief, turning towards him as I held his hands in mine, a playful twinkle in my eye as I stood on my toes and pecked him on the lips.

He froze as I pulled away, before leaning down, kissing me back. I felt his tongue sweep my bottom lip again, and I yet again refused. He slightly pushed his body against mine, and I felt something poke my leg. Surely, that wasn’t- no no, it wasn’t. It was probably his knee or something. I however gasped a little as I felt it, giving him a perfect opportunity to let his tongue into my mouth. I sighed a little, angling my head more comfortably as our tongues battled for dominance. He put his arms on either side of me, pushing me slightly back and pinning me against the counter as he became more desperate in his kissing. It was only after I tapped his chest that he let me go to breathe. I almost gasped for air, staring at him with wide eyes and a blushed face as he stared back at me with the same flustered expression. He almost immediately jumped back as he realized what he was doing, mumbling an entourage of ‘sorry’ as he started walking away. I caught his wrist in my hand, looking up at him with a soft smile. “I-I love you.” I mumbled quietly, and he looked away, tugging his wrist loose “I love you too.. but can I have a second to freshen up..? I.. uh- never mind. I just need to calm down.” I nodded slightly, sighing a little. “I can go set up your laptop at the table, and you can play while you eat!” He nodded, quickly running over to my bathroom as he practically slammed the door.

I set up his laptop, humming a happy tune as I set down the plate with pancakes next to it. He came back a minute or ten later, dusting his hands off his pants as he gave me a calm smile. I smiled back, happy to see he felt better after freshening up, though I’m not exactly sure what he did. He sat down at the table, starting up his game as he joined a match and a discord call with people I didn’t know. I looked over at the pancakes “You’re not gonna eat?” I asked curiously, and he looked over at me, shrugging. “Ye can always come sit on my lap and feed me!” He joked a little, but my petite mind took this as serious. “Oh, okay!” I smiled, walking towards him as I sat on his lap, facing him. He blushed a little, readjusting my legs to either side of him as he reached his arms around me to use his keyboard. I rested my head against his chest, curiously watching him play and talk to his teammates. I finally took to doing what I was supposed to, happily feeding him his pancakes as he kept concentration on his game, his eyes never leaving the screen. 

I was a little jealous of it, honestly, but I loved seeing him have fun in his own way. He finished his plate, and I sat it down beside the laptop, quietly looking at his face, almost entranced by his concentration. I perked up a little, quietly perking up “Oh.. you’ve got some crumbs on your face.” I mumbled. He shrugged a little, his eyes glancing down at me “Can you get them for me? I’m a little busy.” Cue the horrible tease. I blinked, thinking, before leaning upwards and slowly licking the crumb off the corners of his mouth. I felt him freeze, the keyboard clacking stopping, before he continued playing, a slight blush on his cheeks. I smirked, leaning closer to ever so slowly lick his bottom lip. I felt his breath on my face slow a little, and the clacking of his keyboard got more rapid, then stopped completely. I did it again, but he suddenly opened his mouth, his hands moving over to rest on my back as he softly kissed me, pressing me up against his chest. He rubbed the small of my back as he and I closed our eyes, opening our mouths to let our tongues twist over each other. His hand slowly made its way over to my butt, squeezing gently as I let out a little moan against him, causing him to shiver. I leant closer to him to deepen the kiss, before freezing as I heard a loud voice.

“Oi, Scots, you there?” The voice asked, and Scotland immediately darted his hands back to his keyboard, replying instantly. “Yeah, ‘m here. Sorry, I got a little distracted.” I felt surprised at how fast he got back into his game, my body still pressed against his chest as I heard his heart beat rapidly against my ear. I just looked back at the game, keeping myself where I was as I listened to his voice rumble in his chest. It was a weird sensation. Have you ever rested against someone with a deep voice? Their chest vibrates, and sends shivers down your spine. I parted my lips a little, my face starting to feel slightly hot. I don’t know what was wrong with me, but all I could think of was teasing Scotland. And that’s precisely what I was going to do.

He had told me something before, back when we had just met- He told me that his neck was really sensitive. Maybe if I touched it a lot, he’ll squirm and tell me off or something! Any attention is good attention. I readjusted myself a bit, squeezing my legs tighter around him as I rested my chin on his shoulder. I felt his breath tickle my shoulder, a little heavier and more laboured than normal, but I ignored it.

I softly brushed his neck with my lips, peppering kisses up and down it as I wrapped my arms around his back. I heard a quiet groan under his breath, his eyes nervously darting over to me. I met his gaze with my half-lidded one, before softly grazing my teeth against his sensitive skin. I knew he wanted to react somehow, but he forced himself to concentrate on his game. “(Y/N), stop.” He warned quietly, his leg starting to bounce up and down. But the friction it created down there- it made me feel even worse, and even hotter. I pushed myself back a little to get closer to the friction, completely ignoring the fact I was placing myself right on top of his crotch. Oh my god, is this what being horny is like? I let out a small moan, incredibly sensitive to the smallest movement that brushed against me down below as he continued bouncing his leg. I tried to focus on annoying Scotland, though. Continuing to tamper with his neck as I stopped to pant a little every few seconds.

That’s when I felt something brush against my clothed area. I paused in my movements, freezing a little, before giving a testing grind against it. The soft groan in my ear told me enough, and I pulled away a little to look at him.

He was completely frozen solid, looking at me with a worried gaze, almost as if he were telling me that he was sorry through his eyes. I was unsure of what to do, before I sighed, leaning forward and capturing him in a deep, passionate kiss. I continued to grind against him, letting out small moans as I felt pleasure by the mere friction of our clothing. Scotland was no better, his breathing quick and rapid as he moved himself upward against me. I moaned a little louder, but tried to make sure I was quiet enough that his call wouldn’t hear. He pulled away for a second, before shaking his head, clearly holding himself back. “I have tae play right now, sorry.” He mumbled, stopping his movements as he carefully lifted me off of his lap.

I quietly stared at him as I watched him play, extremely turned on, yet unsatisfied as he directed his attention back to his match. I sighed, shaking my head. No, I wasn’t done being an annoyance. I sank down to my knees, creeping under the table before poking up right between his legs. He didn’t notice me- or maybe he paid me no mind. That surely changed as I unzipped his jeans and pulled his boxers down a little, leaning back as his dick sprung up, proud and clear. I looked up at him, and he looked back at me, his expression shocked. I smirked a little, leaning forward as I slowly licked the shaft, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. I felt him shiver, shaking his head feverishly, but I ignored him. He just sighed, leaning back into his chair as he tilted his head back, trying to retrieve his concentration. He then leant forward onto the table, seemingly getting closer to his game, but as the member came closer to my face, I knew he was egging me on to continue.

I licked the tip tentatively, feeling his body shake under my soft touching. I glanced up at him again, but he didn’t look at me.. at all. I opened my mouth a little more, taking in his head as I slowly started bobbing my head up and down. I thought I had a good pace, but that was soon going to get even better as I heard a soft moan come from him. He still refused to look at me, continuing to talk to his teammates with a strained voice, but I didn’t let that deter me. I simply removed it from my mouth, letting it give a small ‘pop’, before rubbing it in between my hands. He moaned even more, his breathing turning into pants as he rested his head onto his folded arms to muffle it. I smirked a little to myself, putting my mouth back around him as I moved my head up and down, rubbing the base with my fingers as I let my tongue pleasure him more.

“Haah.. god I love you.” I heard him moan out quietly, before replying to one of his teammate’s words. I simply hummed, letting the vibrations tickle his member. He tightened his hands into fists, squinting his eyes shut as I noticed his dick start to twitch. I wasn’t sure what shot to the back of my throat, but I swallowed it, slowly moving my head back up as I released him from my grip. He was quiet, watching me slowly move out from under the table as he pulled his pants back up. I walked towards him, leaning forward to whisper in his ear “Scotland.. I’m really horny.. please help..” I whined a little, grabbing at his shirt as I tightened my hands into fists, tugging at it.

He finally released his hands from his keyboard, leaning towards his microphone “Hey, be right back, guys. I gotta do something.” I could barely hear what the others replied, as he quickly stood up, shoving me against the nearest wall as his mouth attacked my neck with kisses. I yelped slightly, before moaning loudly as he started leaving hickeys on it. He grabbed my hands, pinning them above me as he roughly grinded against me, biting down harshly on my neck as I let out a small cry of pain and surprise.

“Ye couldn’t wait a few minutes?” He asked, his voice husky as his teeth almost painfully grazed against my neck, throat, and jaw. It hurt but.. god did it turn me on. “N-No.. I-I want you to fuck me, Scotland!” I desperately cried out, wrapping both my legs around his middle as he pressed me more against the wall, continuing to roughly grind against my clothed area “God, ye have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to tell me that. It’s a bloody shame yer not mine but.. Whatever.” He growled back, before forcing myself to stand back on my feet.

He pulled back a little, pressing me more against the wall as he pulled down my panties. I gently pushed my body against him, resting my forearms against the wall as I prepared for him. I heard the sound of a condom wrapper opening, a pause as he put it on, and then his arms, wrapping around my middle as he leant over to whisper into my ear “..Are ye ready? Last chance.” He spoke, leaning forward to graze his teeth against my earlobe as I shivered. “Yes.. please..” I mumbled quietly, wanting to lean forward and kiss him, but I was frankly, almost too horny to move.

I felt something enter me, something definitely bigger than a tampon. I let out a cry of pure pain, balling my hands into fists as I screwed my eyes shut. I tried to focus on my breathing, until I felt him softly rub his hands along my sides, mumbling something soft, incoherent, but definitely soothing as I relaxed against his grip. The pain didn’t subside completely, but I let out a soft sigh, hanging my head. “You alright there?” He asked quietly, leaning forward with his dick still inside of me as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips. “Y-Yeah.. Just.. be gentle, okay?” I begged a little, looking at him with innocent eyes as he nodded.

“Just tell me what you want.” He mumbled as I felt small thrusts in and out of my body, making me sigh a little. I wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, but if I had to be honest, it was starting to feel.. pretty good. I let out small moans, pressing myself more against him as he went faster, tightening his grip on my sides. He let go of my sides with one hand, it instead scooping up my leg as he thrusted himself deeper into me. I leant my head back, letting out louder and more desperate moans as I pressed my back against the wall for stability, resting my hands on his shoulders. “A-Ah Scotland-“ I whined a little. He only pressed himself closer to me in response, biting down on my shoulder as he thrusted in harder, causing me to gasp for air “S-Scotland..” I whined again, finally getting some kind of reaction that he was listening as he grunted, obviously trying to focus on what he was doing. “I-I.. I want you to.. to make me yours.” I moaned out, enjoying myself as I leant back and closed my eyes, enjoying myself. I suddenly felt him slow down, his breathing heavily panting in my ear. I looked at him, confused, and a little blue-balled. That was until he flipped me over, pressing my face into the wall as he roughly pounded into me.

“F-Fuck! Scot! Slow down!” I cried out in pain, balling my hands into fists as I started tearing up. It was as if he hadn’t heard me, as he even sped up his pace, loudly grunting and panting into my ear like an overexcited dog. I let out more sounds of pain, before the feeling quickly evolved into pleasure. I let out loud, long moans as I pressed myself deeper against him, tilting my head back as I felt one of his fingers rub my clit roughly. I felt a knot grow inside of my belly, my moans only rolling out of my throat louder and louder. He suddenly slammed into a spot so roughly, I yelped in surprise, the knot untying as I let out a long, drawn-out moan, releasing over his dick as he slowed down.

He kept himself inside of me, pulling my back straight against his chest as he panted for air, before pulling out, taking off the now cum-filled condom and tossing it straight into the bin. My knees buckled under me as I collapsed weakly, desperately trying to catch my breath. That was not gentle. I decided, looking up at him as he buckled his pants and crouched next to me. We stared at each other quietly, before both bursting into laughter. I smiled at him, leaning forward as I captured his lips in a loving kiss. He chuckled into it, pulling me close to his body, before pulling away. “C’mon, I still have a few matches to do.” He mused, smiling brightly at me. I nodded, trying to stand up as I put my panties back on, before falling down again, looking at him painfully. He laughed again, picking me up and holding me tightly against him as he sat back onto the chair, keeping me in his lap.

He went to unmute his discord, until he let out a loud “..Oh no.”

“So.. you didn’t tell me you had a girlfriend, bruv.”


End file.
